Let the Rain
by GoddessOfBassoons
Summary: A huge fight can lead too mean words, tears, and angryness.Yes angryness is not a word. When the Xiaoln Monks think this over, what happens? One-shot-song-fic, and I wrote the song! My fourth song-fic, and my seventh 'story'


**A/n-So, I'm really proud of this piece for two reasons,  
1. It's my story, who wouldn't be proud of your own story?  
2. Because I wrote the song! Wee!!**

**Alright, yes, I DID WRITE THE SONG!! So don't search for it on itunes. I may have used lines from other songs, but they were completely accidental. Unless there is a song that is exactly, or almost exactly like this, it is mine! If there is, then, tell me, and I'll give credit to that person. :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Sorry to burst your bubble.**

**--**

Clay sat outside, with a huge frown, staring out to the mountains.

_Of all the evil in the world..._

Kimiko sat in her cubicle, angry, hot tears streaming down her face.

_Of all the evil in your heart..._

Omi stomped down to the meditation room, arms folded across his chest

_Of all the evil in your soul..._

Raimundo sat on the roof, looking up at the clouds, with a sad expression

_There is good..._

One thing was for sure. All were mad and sad.

_There is hope..._

And they thought about the big fight the just had.

_Let the rain pour down  
Washing over you  
Dry in the sun  
In the warm bright grass  
Cleanse in the moon  
Shining down on you  
Wash in the river  
and the ocean too  
Dry by the fire  
inside of you  
Let all the evil  
be blown away_

_Let the rain_

Clay thought about how Kimiko blew up for him about his English, and how Raimundo laughed at the music he listened too.

And as he sat thinking about all the things that they had said about him, he remembered he didn't say some nice stuff ethier...

_Don't give up you'll make it through..._

Kimiko was crying on how Omi seriously said she was weak, and couldn't do anything besides cook and clean,  
and how Clay had said she threw fits all the time, and how he was sick and tired of it.

And like Clay, the thought that she said mean things too, snuck up on her.

_Go to the people that are fighting for you..._

Omi sat down in the meditation room, also think on how Raimundo offended his slang, and how he was annoyed at having to correct him all the time because of it it, and Kimiko saying he was too happy all the time and how she wanted to punch him in the face sometimes.

And as Omi began meditating, the things he said came.

_Take a break, think it out..._

Glared at the clouds, and listened to every ones thoughts with the mind readers conch. He remembered how Omi said he would NEVERmeasure up to him, and Omi was SUREof it, and how Clay made fun of him saying he slept with a teddy bear, saying only little girls did so.

And he to, remembered the things he said, and didn't say to everyone else.

_Friends got your back, trust is huge..._

They all thought about the mean things said to them...

_And let the calm spread inside of you..._

And the mean thins they said.

_Let the rain pour down  
Washing over you  
Dry in the sun  
In the warm bright grass  
Cleanse in the moon  
Shining down on you  
Wash in the river  
and the ocean too  
Dry by the fire inside of you  
Let all the evil  
be blown away_

_Let the rain_

Clay, feeling very cruddy, realized that everyone else was probley mad about the things he had said to them. S he got up and stood in the courtyard, and waited.

_Aim for the mountain, not the rock_

Kimiko wiped away her tears, realizing the same thing. She got up and stumbled to the courtyard.

_Go for a fire, not a spark_

Omi, near the end of his meditation, also realized his friends were feeling the exact thing he was felling. Omi went out of his meditation state, sighed, and also went to the courtyard.

_Swim in the ocean, not a lake_

Raimundo, who was listening to everyone thoughts, realized, no not the same thing, that they were waiting for him to go to the courtyard. So, he got up, hopped over to the other side of the roof slide down it, and jumped down onto the courtyard.

_Fly like a bird it's a chance you'll take_

It was silent.

_Let the rain_

"I reckon I owe you guys an apology. I didn't mean to sat those things 'bout 'y'all." Clay started his apology, " I was mad, and I didn't realize how 'y'all would feel..."

_Let the rain pour down  
Washing over you  
Dry in the sun  
In the warm bright grass  
Cleanse in the moon  
Shining down on you  
Wash in the river  
and the ocean too  
Dry by the fire inside of you  
Let all the evil  
be blown away  
__  
_"I'm sorry too," Kimiko picked up, " I really shouldn't have done that. I was just mad about being offended, and I kinda blew up."

_Let the rain_

" I am most sorry, my friends. It was a most unhonourable thing to 'be mean' like that. I hope you will all accept my apolgy."

_Let the rain_

Everyone started at Raimundo, "Fine, I'm sorry, besides I don't even remember what he were fighting about"  
"Mean ethier!" Kimiko agreed,  
"Wow, that's like weirder than a five legged horse!"  
"Yes, even I cannot remember what we were bickering about."

_Let the rain_

They all smiled, the fight forgotten, and went off to do whatever those four can all do that they all like.

**--**

**Alright? How was it? The story, AND the song. REVIEW please! Even if you do not have an account! Honestly, they WILL NOT e-mail, other than saying, you reviewed this story. **

**This is my fourth song-fic, and I think there getting better with each go.**

**So review please! **

**XiaolinWind**


End file.
